Claiming the Silver Angel
by BMIK
Summary: Yazoo and Vincent meet at the Forgotten City to do stuff. Co-written with Chephren


**Hi there *waves* This fic is a collab-work, that the awesomely talented Chephren (writes Vincent, and the credits for the title and betaing go entirely to her^^) and I (writes Yazoo) did. MUCH fun it was, and we do hope you enjoy it as well!**

**Warnings: 69, rim,yaoi, anal, oral... I think that´s it?**

**Soo, without further ado: enjoy ^_______^**

* * *

Claiming the Silver Angel

He sat up among the luminescent branches of the Forgotten City, watching him... he could not get enough of being near this silver haired angel. Only tonight, he was tired of watching, his demons were gnawing at his insides, hungry, wanting.... With a graceful leap, he sprang from the tree, landing silently on the mossy ground.

Yazoo wandered through the nightly forest all by himself. He wasn´t much of an admirer of its beauty, but whenever he slipped through the glowing trees, he could feel that someone was watching him. Very intensely so. It made his skin prickle... Something suddenly landed next to him and he swirled around.

Vincent raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "I mean you no harm, Angel," he assured the pale beauty before him.

"Oh, I know that," Yazoo purred, stilling his movements and letting his gaze trail down the man´s lean body with a soft flutter of his long lashes. "What do you mean to do then... stranger?"

Vincent's body grew warm under the scrutiny of the apparition of his most sensual daydreams.... Raising a single gloved finger to the youth's cheek, he let it trail down a milky jawbone, sliding his hand into silky hair, pulling the youth to him, causing their lips to meet.

Yazoo let it happen, leaning into the touch and capturing those soft lips with his own, eyes dropping half shut. No words were really needed, as it was obvious what the man wanted and Yazoo himself had absolutely no objection. Even the red gaze of the beautiful stranger made his belly tingle and his lower parts moved into hardness from that light touch already.... He wanted so much more, so he leaned closer, their strong, lean bodies touching all the way down.

Vincent didn't even try to stifle the moan that escaped his throat. To know that the lovely, young beauty was aroused as well and kissing him back.... He, a laughable abomination? Hojo's discarded project? He felt his strong arm envelop the youth's slender waist, pressing their erections together and enjoying the feel of the little one against him everywhere they touched.... His tongue darted out to claim those pouty lips, that lovely mouth, as he wanted to claim the entire body pressed against him.

Yazoo sighed into the kiss, pressing further. His loins had started to heat up and his erection felt tight against the leather, but the fabric rubbing at his hard flesh felt very good. Still he expected it to be gone not so far in the future,so he let his hand travel down Vincent´s side, exploring that foreign body, getting used to its curves under the clothes.

Vincent felt a twinge of fear as soft fingers explored his clothed body... he had clearly not thought out his plan very well, only acted on his desire. To carry on with the silver beauty would be to let himself be seen. But oh he wanted this, so very much... well, there was nothing for it... he would just have to chance that the young man would be horrified by his grotesque body... with trembling fingers, Vincent brought his hands to his own buckles and started loosening straps. If there would be rejection, let it be now....

Yazoo noticed with satisfaction that his stranger started to help with the buckles and sighed again, slowly twirling his tongue around the others velvety, slick muscle. He quickly and dexterously got rid of his gloves, simply letting them fall on the grass. He wanted to feel the other and slipped his fingers past the fabric, intent on feeling this pale skin and caressing it.

The youth's fingers felt so good on Vincent's body, and he was incredibly aroused but he stifled back a moan. He was a monster, this could not end well... preparing for the worst, Vincent plundered the boy's mouth with his tongue, tasting his sweet essence in case he would never know more of his angel. Off came his crimson mantle and he parted the leather material of his black shirt, letting them fall to the ground. He then stiffened, and drew back from the kiss... waiting, his ruby eyes never leaving the boys face.

Yazoo´s eyes widened a fraction as he felt the hard nubs and scars under his sensitive fingertips, but carefully trailed them down. They seemed as if they had hurt when they were made and for a brief moment a dark expression flickered over his face. How could someone have dared to mar this beautiful, mysterious creature?! His touch became feather light, almost loving and then he lowered his head to the man´s chest, pressing his soft lips against it, murmuring "Someone hurt you, hm? Let me make it all go away..." And then his tongue slipped down again, drawing an idle circle around the hard flesh. Hmmm, he tasted just as good as Yazoo had anticipated.

Vincent moaned with all the passion that he had been holding back until now, a moan that was laced with a sob. His hands laced into the beautiful youth's hair and gently, although protectively, held him close. His angel, the one that haunted his darkest fantasies, was accepting him. Vincent almost climaxed with that realization, but fought it. He accepted the youth's kisses to his chest, inwardly resolving to give Yazoo all the pleasure he handle. He felt the little one in his embrace, and let his hands trail down for now to rest on those luscious pert buttocks, squeezing gently with his hands.

Yazoo almost purred at the squeeze at his ass, arching his back a bit while he followed the scar up with his lips. It lead him to a rosy nipple, and the young remnant was delighted to see it proudly stand out into the chilly, evening air. Not able to resist its taunting presence, he parted his lips and closed it around the tender flesh, engulfing it in his wet, warm cavern. His tongue lightly brushed against the tip, tasting its slightly salty fragrance, before he started to suckle it. He wanted to suck so much more, but this was good for now....

Vincent shuddered at the wet warmth to his nipple, and then the shock of cold air, and then more warmth. Oh, the boy knew what he was doing. The dark man had never experienced such delightful sensations before. He really hadn't played much, except rebound bed-hopping in vain attempt to get over his Lucrecia. She hadn't loved him back. In fact, _no one_ had shown him such attention before. It was wonderful, but incredibly unsettling. Vincent lifted the youth's delicate chin in his hand, and kissed him sweetly before circling behind Yazoo. He stood flush against the youth's back, pressing his erection flush into that beautiful ass. He reached around for the zipper at Yazoo's beautiful throat and started to gingerly pull it down, his nose buried in Yazoo's hair, his tongue lapping at a pale ear.

Yazoo was a bit surprised at the change of position but he very much enjoyed the fluid motions, the graceful body circling around him and then he felt the man´s impressive length against his back. His hole seemed to flare up at that, getting hot even through the leather and a jolt went through his guts. "Hnnnn," he breathed, throwing his head back to lean against Vincent´s shoulder and granting him better access to his neck and throat. He exposed himself, he was very aware of it, but he didn´t care right now. All he wanted was this beautiful creature on him and in him, so he ground his bottom tightly against the man´s impressive erection.

Vincent gasped at Yazoo's eagerness for his throbbing cock, and he could not help himself... he eagerly devoured the youth's neck, kissing, sucking, nibbling... He wanted to give the angel something, to let him know how much he meant to him by just existing, but he knew that, with his track record, Vincent's feelings were often too intense, but he had to try... this angel was love incarnate to him, and he would give anything at this point to know him. "I have watched you, Yazoo. Dreamt of you, my angel..." A rosy flush crept onto Vincent's features as he heard his deep voice whispering into the beautiful ear.

"Ah, is that so..." Yazoo drawled, lost in the sensation of the other´s mouth on him. "You liked what you saw I take it... Ah, yes, right there," he moaned, aroused by the stranger's deep, sultry voice. "Show me your dreams then, let them become reality. I´ll be whatever you want me to be..." He craned his neck further and moved his body, urging Vincent to touch deeper, to relieve his erection from its tight, constricting cage.

Recognizing the invitation, Vincent gasped... Knowing that now was no time for nerves, he had walked himself into the situation after all, he hesitantly reached up for one of Yazoo's delicate shoulders and turned the boy to face him. The blush deepened when he met those cat-like eyes, whom he knew must be used to such worship. His eyes dropped to take in that naked, milky skin of the boy's chest. His other hand joined the first and he slid the leather coat from the slim frame in front of him. His lips returned to kissing the pale neck, inhaling the boy's intoxicating scent. "I loved what I saw.... Love what I see before me... I have never wanted anyone so much as I want you, Yazoo...."

Mesmerised by those glowing, deep, red eyes ,Yazoo almost missed the actual spoken words, but they seemed to be heavy and spoke of possible consequences. He briefly contemplated the meaning but then decided that he was fine with it. "Well, good then... Because I was searching too, and I believe I might just have found it. Take me, make me all yours... stranger." Just realising that he didn´t even know the man´s name, he cocked his head in question, his slender fingers trailing down Vincent´s hard stomach till they came to rest just above his waistband.

Leaning into kiss Yazoo's sweet, pouty lips, imagining them all over his body, Vincent moaned into Yazoo's mouth... He drew back and looked first into the boy's lovely eyes and then purposefully at those lips, and said, "Mine..." Noticing now with anticipation where the boy's fingers were, he nodded hesitantly....

Excitement welled up in Yazoo´s stomach when he was given permission to go further, accompanied by the claim. He´d be the man´s property as long as he desired, and he must do so pretty much at least now. That was how Yazoo interpreted the huge erection that became apparent when he slowly pulled down the zipper to Vincent´s pants and the red head of his thick cock emerged. Unconsciously licking his lips, the remnant parted the fabric further, having to restrain himself to not simply tear the leather down. His legs became a bit weak when finally he saw the length of it, the blue veins bulking under the smooth, slightly wrinkled skin. His fingers felt magically drawn to it and he wrapped them around the shaft, slowly stroking. "Oh my..." it escaped him, sounding rather husky.

Vincent almost couldn't withstand the pleasure he felt at his silver angel touching his cock, and his reaction to it... He whimpered, it was all he could do to remain standing and not buck into the fingers he had only experienced in his most shameful fantasies until now.

Yazoo´s fingers continued to glide over the hard flesh, his grip becoming firmer as he squeezed a bit. It looked so very delicious that he couldn´t restrain himself and absently bent forward, eyes half-lidded. Again, his tongue shot out to lick over the sensitive, swollen tip and he started to lap it devotedly. He couldn´t bear the pressure in his own pants anymore either and quickly opened them to free his own erection and touched it in sync with his strokes on Vincent´s dick.

"Ahhh," Vincent rasped as he felt that heavenly tongue on his heated flesh. When he saw the pearly-white of Yazoo's erection spring from his clothing, he was almost too lost in passion to react. "Ah-ah!" he reached out to grasp the boy's length in one hand, "Mine... allow me, my beauty." With that, he made sure to time his strokes along with those that sent shudders of pleasure through his own body... he spied a drop of pre-cum on Yazoo's penis, but could not cease what he was doing if his life depended on it... damn his gauntlet, or he would be able to multi-task.

Yazoo groaned around Vincent´s thick shaft he had started to swallow, bobbing his head up and down, though his movements became more frantic with every stroke of the man´s hand on his erection. He could feel the thick vein puckering against his tongue, taste the salty surface of the delicious flesh and he moaned again, a deep throaty sound.

Vincent really wanted to come into the boy's mouth, but he wanted so much to taste him, to milk him of his essence and claim him. "Wait," he gasped, breathlessly, "wait, my angel, please... lay down with me..." And gently, he waited for the youth to cease, and he spread his cloak to provide them some comfort out here under the stars, and he lay Yazoo down there in the glade, positioning opposite him so that they could both access the straining organ of the other. Now, he could suck and stroke and worship the beauty to his heart's content. Taking the splendid cock in his mouth, Vincent moaned at the heady taste, drawing him in deep and letting go to the rhythm of Yazoo's ministrations on his own needy organ.

Yazoo couldn´t wait to get that wonderful flesh back in his mouth and he whimpered a bit when he sank into that warm heat that was Vincent´s mouth. It was so slick and tight, that he couldn´t hold back a whimper and his fingers squeezed around the thick cock that filled his own mouth. Sweet Mother, he could already feel the pleasure becoming dangerously overwhelming and he knew he probably wouldn´t last long. Not with that tantalizing mouth sucking him...

Vincent couldn't help but moan at the sexy little sounds Yazoo was making around his cock. He could listen to the boy forever, spend eternity this way... with no one in the outside world to bother them... no Jenova to take Yazoo away from him.... He reached up to cup the youth's testicles in his hand, still moving his head along the ample shaft. He reached back with a single finger and pressed insistently along the boy's entrance, then perineum as he drew his hand forward, along with the smooth balls. He pictured the boy on his hands and knees facing away from him, how he must look, with all his secrets laid bare for Vincent to claim.... he had such plans for the youth. Soon, he told himself.

The brush over his warm, still tight hole, made the silver haired remnant wriggle and moan, and he shifted his eyes backwards. Seeing himself so vulnerable, so at the stranger´s mercy almost made him cum on the spot. Usually Yazoo was reserved and cold towards other people, but with Vincent, it was different. He almost felt as if he was drunk on him, there was just something that made him trust the mysterious man, and so he encouragingly rolled his pelvis against that finger, wanting it to go inside and fill him.

Vincent uttered a not-so-dignified feral growl around Yazoo's delicious cock at seeing the boy roll those luscious hips and seek out his inquiring finger. With a deep, parting suck, he regrettably pulled away from that heavenly flesh at his lips. "Mine..." and he left a sweet kiss there... He felt so cruel, but hoped this would make up for it. Grasping slim thighs between his fingers, he turned Yazoo on his back, exposing all those enticing secrets that lay hidden beneath. Nuzzling the perfect skin there, Vincent found what he was looking for. He let his wet tongue dart out to tease the puckered entrance.... whispering, "and this I want most of all... Do you want me to claim this too, my Yazoo?"

"Uh... oh... claim me... as much... as you... want to..." Yazoo panted, briefly letting go of the length in his mouth and settling for frantically stroking the hard, wet flesh. With a quick, skillful movement he was flicked on his back, and willingly, eagerly spread his legs so Vincent could reach him better. "Yes, yes, claim me there too!"

Vincent hummed his approval against Yazoo's quivering passage, and murmured, "You are mine, the whole of you. My beautiful Yazoo. So long I have wanted you, wanted the taste of you on my tongue..." His tongue teased Yazoo's entrance again, this time, slipping inside to feel the tight, narrow channel for himself. It was exactly as he had dreamed Yazoo's body would taste, only much much better, because rather than trying in vain to imagine it while he stroked his own hardness alone in the canopy of the Forgotten City, he had the boy on the tip of his tongue and at his fingertips... and he was really being sucked and fondled by his beautiful daydream in the flesh... Vincent moaned at this realization as he began to dip his head, fucking the boy with his tongue... seeking out that precious bundle of nerves, hoping to make the boy scream underneath him.

Eyes flying wide open, the silver haired man couldn´t help the excited yelp that escaped him as he was entered by that slippery muscle swirling inside him, stretching his itching entrance. Oh, this was so good, so absolutely blissful like nothing he had ever experienced! Not even with his brothers, who knew his body so well and knew what he liked could do this to him! Feeling like he wanted to return at least a bit of the favor, he took Vincent deep, as deep as he could, swallowing him till his nose bumped against his soft sacks, and giving another shameless moan.

Vincent groaned with a hum against Yazoo's hole at the contact of the skin he coveted so touching his testicles. He had to see that beautiful mouth that had swallowed him whole just now. Drawing back for a moment to look in between their bodies, the sight of Yazoo's lips flush against his pelvis with his cock hilted in that sinful, gorgeous mouth was too much. He had to gather his wits about him, because there was one more thing he wanted to see of his angel before he lost it completely... Reaching down, he guided one of the youth's hands to the boy's own cock. "Touch yourself for me, Yazoo... I want to first see, then I want to feel how you pleasure yourself against my belly when I continue to claim you with my mouth...."

"Uhm." Yazoo dizzily nodded his approval and reached out for the hard member lying on his belly with shaky hands. He glided over it and then started to pump, at the same time moving his mouth up and down Vincent´s erection. The knowledge that the man was watching him jerking off while he was sucking him put him very close to his limits, but he did his best to give Vincent a good show. With slow, sensual movements, he pulled the skin back and forth over the red, leaking tip of his dick, holding it a bit up so Vincent could see how he pleasured himself.

Vincent's crimson eyes grew hazier at that incredibly naughty sight that met his eyes, and couldn't resist raising up and dipping his pelvis once gently into the velvety heat of that mouth before lowering his lips back to Yazoo's delicate entrance. As he lowered his belly, he indeed felt that stiff, weeping shaft come into contact with his skin there, as the boy stroked himself. Yazoo, touching himself wantonly at Vincent's request... The dark man felt his face contort in ecstasy as he now had a clear image of what that looked like. He let his tongue find that succulent hole once again and slip inside, thrusting and curling to graze Yazoo's ever-so-sweet spot at every dip.

Whimpers forced their way out of Yazoo´s busy mouth, but he couldn´t help it, didn´t WANT to help it. He was made for pleasure, he was Sephiroth´s allure and he was a hedonist through and through. Vincent pushed him to his limits with every touch, every lick and every thrust of that skillful tongue of his brushing against his prostate and he had to let go off the flesh in his mouth again to arch his back, press his erection against Vincent´s taut belly and huskily breathe, "Wa-wait... I´m... close, so close..." He closed his eyes, trying to get the raging heat in his body back under control and swallowing hard. "More, give me more of you..." He stroked Vincent´s dick for emphasis, wanting nothing more than for the slick rod to fill him already.

Vincent's stomach fluttered at the sultry words that reached his ears... He dipped his tongue deep one last time and withdrew gently, knowing that Yazoo's insides would be missing the full feeling, and planted a tender kiss on that tight entrance and those two perfect buttocks. He carefully rotated himself so that he gazed down into the lovely porcelain face, flushing prettily underneath him. He lowered his pelvis again, guiding his overjoyed cock to that tight hole. Very slowly, Vincent penetrated the lithe form beneath him, reveling in the feel of the heat engulfing his hard shaft. Looking into the youth's emerald eyes, he bent down slightly to kiss suck-swollen lips before he began slow, deep thrusts.

Yazoo mewled softly when finally his entrance was widened and he felt the head of Vincent´s cock vanish inside him. It didn´t hurt at all, on the contrary, he was filled with relief and slowly, eagerly pressed harder to get it all in. Once Vincent was seated within him, he let out a shuddering breath and gazed up at the lovely stranger with big, bleary eyes, drinking in the sight. Then, he started to move his hips in rhythm with Vincent, carefully first, but soon they became more frantic, their bodies slapping together and moaning noises filling the nightly air. Fine sweat was covering their pale bodies as they moved in their joined dance of pleasure, seeking bliss and happiness in the arms of the other. Yazoo let the other kiss him again, not really noticing what was going on above when deep down, he was almost exploding with the ever slamming of hard flesh against his tender nerves. He was really, really close now and he let Vincent know by clinging his legs and arms around him, breathing heavily and rushed into his ear, "Faster, harder, make me cum please!"*

Vincent wanted to gather his precious lover up in strong arms, but with the music of Yazoo's impassioned plea ringing in his ears, gasping, he braced his gauntleted arm on the mossy ground beside the boy. His hand found Yazoo's cock and began to pull upward, stroking it in time with his movements inside the boy's slender body. All the while, he fought to watch the boy's beautiful face while he drove into him, repeatedly striking Yazoo's sweet spot. "Yazoo, my angel... I have watched you so long, and...." Vincent went for broke...."I love you so much... ahhh!" To hear himself admit such a thing horrified as well as made him want to melt, but it was the absolute truth, and he wanted his angel to know.... "Be mine forever. Please...."

"I´m... I´m all yours-UHNG," Yazoo assured, but then he got cut off as the combination of Vincent´s words and his repeated, fast thrusts send him over the edge. His body arched into Vincent´s before it went rigid and his desire overwhelmed him washing through his body and out of it in the form of white, hot semen and a strangled cry. Yes, he wanted to be with this man, if only to repeat that frenzy again! But there was more to it, he knew, he could feel and he didn´t need reason to give in to it. He had meant what he said. Whatever may come, wherever the journey on the search for Mother would lead him, he was claimed by the stranger and that was a fact that couldn´t be changed.

Seeing Yazoo give himself over to pleasure just below him, spurting over their hard bellies, hearing him declare that he belonged to Vincent, pushed the raven-haired man over the edge. He uttered a passionate, masculine cry and flooded the boy's insides with his loving seed. He reached down and gathered Yazoo up in his arm finally, and claimed those lips again, before drawing back as, sated, they drifted back down from the heights of euphoria.

Yazoo looked up at the man laying on him and asked, brushing a strand of raven hair out of his face "May I know your name now.. stranger?"

A deep crimson flush that rivaled his ruby eyes, made it's way onto Vincent's cheeks.... How could he have forgotten??

"Vincent. My name is Vincent."

end (?)

* * *

**That´s it so far.**

**We´d be delighted if you´d take a minute of your precious time to leave us a tiny feedback and tell us how you liked it? Because we have more, and if the interest is there, we will post it as well, hehe ^___^**

Disclaimer: We do not own FFVII Advent Children and we do not make any money from this.


End file.
